TF Shattered Freezing: Countdown
by scouttroop
Summary: Sequel to TF: Shattered Freezing, humanity and the Decepticons now battle the Nova's home world which is a Type-Planet Nova. It will take more than just teamwork to end the Nova War once and for all before it Earth is Doomed to destruction.
1. Shattered So Far

**Shattered So Far**

 **This is the sequel and this is the story so far. I will also be changing what happen next after the E-Pandora failure in Freezing Vibration.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last Time

Soon after the _**Decepticons**_ sent their message, all of humanity have agreed to unite with them to defeat the new _**Type-Planet Nova** _ coming to Earth but the Decepticons remain precautions about any corruptions. 1 such problem is _**Gengo Aoi**_ create a Pandora group similar to the failed E-Pandora with a little help from Scarlett Ohara, they are called the _**Valkyries**_. The members of the Valkyries is _**Ouka Tenjouin**_ , _**Franka Porche**_ , _**Christine Evora**_ , _**Tiziana Ferrari**_ and an old friend of _**Kazuya Aoi**_ , _**Lucy Renault**_ , unfortunately like the E-Pandora something goes wrong with that experiment due to a side effect that caused them to have illusion and the dummy Nova turns into a real one and a legion of them appears and most of Kazuya's old Pandora friends were converted into _**Type-Pandora Novas**_ including the _**Legendary Pandora**_ into deadly ones but thankful Decepticon _**Lockdown**_ and _**Shockwave**_ with some help from _**Maria Lancelot**_ were able revert them back to normal even the Valkyries although the Genetics Compound is decimate. Kazuya feeling betrayed for what his Grandfather did had him removed from his position.

XXX

That incident with the Valkyries eventually ignited a _**Chevalier Civil War**_ , a man name _**Raddox Phantomheim**_ formed a team of Pandora known as the _**Busters**_ who were actually convicts to assassinate Gengo. The members are _**Petty Layner**_ , _**Isabella Lucas**_ , _**Jessica Edwin**_ and _**Sawatari Isuzu**_ , sadly the plan falls apart when the Lockdown discovered this and alerts everyone and those loyal to the Aoi and El Bridget family.

XXX

Even though they were able to defeat the Busters and kill Raddox Phantomheim including those who are loyal to him, _**Megatron**_ was badly damaged in the battle and beyond repair. Gengo Aoi who redeemed himself came up with the idea on rebuilding him and that was giving him a new appearance, new vehicle mode and a new name. So Legendary Pandora, Kazuya, _**Satellizer El Bridget**_ and Maria Lancelot use their stigmata and freezing fields to recreate Megatron, it was success and he was given a new appearance. He renamed himself _**Galvatron**_ , plus he's new vehicle mode is a _**2014 Freightliner Argosy Cab-Over Truck**_. With that done everyone address him by his new identity Galvatron.

XXX

8 Days later many Pandora and Limiters could sense a presence coming from space. Galvatron contacts the Nemesis to find out what's going on, according to Soundwave the Nova's living home world is already at Jupiter's orbit and that means it's getting close.

 **End**


	2. Novatronus

**Novatronus**

 **Humanity and their Decepticon friends and allies finally meet the TYPE-Planet Nova and it's name is Novatronus.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

"Satellizer, Rana, Ganessa", Kazuya sits at bedside with Satellizer, Rana and Ganessa, apparently them and every Pandoras except for Maria Lancelot have been put into statis due to the presence of the Type-Planet Nova is almost near at Earth.

Galvatron and his Decepticons are doing all they can to try and suppress this problem that all Pandoras including the veterans are having which is caused by the Type-Planet Nova. The Nemesis is in orbit with weapons ready to fire, Soundwave and Shockwave thought of something strange about the Nova since the gate they use to enter the Earth is similar to their Cybertronian space bridge technology.

"Galvatron said this is caused by the Type-Planet Nova", Arthur told Kazuya the problem with all of the Pandora.

"Because they can feel it's presences."

XXX

Earth's Orbit

"Here it comes!" Lockdown shouted after spotting the Type-Planet Nova right in front of his eyes/optics after it appears out of nowhere, oh Stinger, Junkheap and Traxes are accompanying him on top of the Nemesis.

"It's very massive as Cybertron", Lockdown comments on how massive the Type-Planet was.

What the Type-Planet Nova did next is it blew a wind causing the Nemesis to go down and crash into Earth, everyone on Earth sees the Type-Planet Nova above them and all of the Pandoras are reacting in pain due to it's presences. What it did next is open it's giant eyes glowing similar to the brainwash Pandoras and started to speak in a deep voice _**(Identical to Unicron from Transformers G1)**_.

XXX

 **"Greetings inhabitants of Earth and the inhabitants of Cybertron you know me as the Type-Planet Nova and the home world of those other Novas you fought and died to defeat. I also have a name, Novatronus. I suppose you Decepticons may be surprise to find my name familiar to a fellow Cybertronian during your long Cybertronian War with the Autobots and I might have some connections to Cybertron. For now why my race is attacking Earth just to get our hands on Maria Lancelot, backstory she was one of the Nova Species and my creation in the form of a beautiful human female to ensure Nova dominance across the universe, in other words Galactic Domination. Disgusted with my ideals she left and landed on Earth but I knew where she went and I send by Novas to go after her but so far she able to form a new breed of human soldiers to counter all of my Nova although most of your Pandoras and Limiters fell in battle. I choose to come after seeing many of my Nova fell in battle thanks to you Cybertronians, well this will be our final war!"**

XXX

"Grandma are you feeling the same reactions too?!" Kazuya asked after his Grandmother Maria fell to her knees which is a sign she too is reacting same way like every Pandora are.

"We really need to do something about this problem and what is Novatronus's connection to Cybetron more importantly?" Galvatron said to Starscream, Barricade, Brawl, Bonecrusher, Blackout, Frenzy and Scorpinok.

 **End**

 **Coming up next, time to meet and battle the Novacons a Nova version of the Infernocons from _Transformers The Last Knight_. Also an introduction to 2 new Decepticons, Onslaught and Berserker of _Transformers the Last Knight_.**


	3. Novacons and Novacus

**Novacons and Novacus**

 **The Decepticons and their human allies meet the Novacons and Novacus, my version of the Infernocons and Infernocus from Transformers: The Last Knight also the introduction of Onslaught and Berserker.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Orbiting Earth

"Novacons it's time that you battle the Decepticons and show me what you are all capable off", Novatronus said to the Novacons who were inside of him.

"It will be our pleasure and honor to fight the Decepticons for the first time", Skulk said then turning to his team.

"Novacons to Earth, we are going to battle the Decepticons starting now", Skulk said then his team transforms into beast modes or Dragon mode.

Rupture transforms into a Bird-Like Dragon, Thrash transforms into a 2-Headed Dragon, Gorge into a Troll-Like Dragon and Glug into a Amphibious Dragon. Skulk he can transform too but only into a torso when they combine into Novacus, well then they fly to Earth and soon made land fall.

XXX

Earth Surface

"Lord Galvatron here they come", Starscream said while Galvatron was busy contacting 2 new Decepticons to join them.

"Lord Galvatron the time has come for us to battle, my team Rupture, Thrash, Gorge and Glug are all inching for a fight", Skulk said to him as he draws out his Sword and so did the other Novacons after transforming into robot mode.

"Not if I can help it Skulk, Constructicons merge for the kill!" Galvatron said and the Constructicons combine into Devastator.

"Hah! If you think they are the only ones who can do that? Guess again, Novacons combine into Novacus!" Skulk then transforms into his Torso mode while Rupture, Thrash, Gorge and Glug formed into the arms and legs.

"Novacus, devastates Devastator!" Novacus said as he charges at Devastator and rams him down, Devastator attempts to get back up but Novacus defeats Devastator by slicing him with his Sword causing him to transform back into Scrapper, Demolishor, Rampage, Long Haul, Mixmaster and Scrapmetal.

"Oh that's not good!" Starscream said after seeing what happened to Devastator.

"Yes that's not good Starscream", Galvatron said to him as Novacus approaches them.

"Head for cover!" Galvatron shouted as he, Starscream, Barricade, Brawl, Bonscrusher and Blackout transforms into their vehicle modse and head for cover as Novacus tries to slice them with his Sword.

XXX

Behind them

"Well I guess we just missed the party", the new Decepticon Onslaught said in his Western Star 4480SP Tow Truck.

"Lord Galvatron called us here to help because of all our Pandora and Limiters allies have been disable by the Novatronus's freezing field that's powerful than the previous ones", the second new Decepticon name Berserker said in his Chevrolet Suburban.

"Let's show what we can do Berserker", Onslaught and Berserker drive toward Novacus while he doesn't seem notice them.

Next Berserker and Onslaught transform into robot mode then jump high enough to reach Novacus's head. Novacus turns his head around as Onslaught and Berserker defeats him with a single super punch and he falls to pieces. Onslaught and Berserker than cheers for a victory while Skulk, Rupture, Thrash, Gorge and Glug retreats and head back into space.

"It's about time the both of you got here", Galvatron said shaking Onslaught's and Berserker's hands.

"Well me and Berserker needed to find a vehicle mode", Onslaught said to Galvatron on what he and Berserker where doing before they got there to help.

"Very well now there is something I need to do with this", Galvatron then pulls something out of his chest which the Decepticons recognize all too well.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes Blackout, the Matrix of Leadership, if there are any answers on what connection Novatronus have with Cybertron, only the power of the Matrix could possibly know about it. I must journey into the Matrix while the rest of you keep a watchful eye on what Novatronus, Skulk and the Novacons will do next. Lastly Soundwave and Shockwave are developing something that will suppress Novatronus's freezing field affects on the Pandora and Limiters."

"Will do Lord Galvatron", Starscream said as Galvatron goes offline and enters a dormant state after his mind enters the Matrix.

 **End**

 **Coming up next Galvatron looks at the past while inside the Matrix, then Soundwave and Shockwave create a new kind of Stigmata with the Decepticon Symbol.**


	4. While Away

**While Away**

 **This is while Galvatron is away looking for answers within the Matrix of Leadership.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

"Oh you want to know what our past of me and Satellizer before you came to Earth? Okay I'll tell you the both of you but me first then Satellizer next, I was raised by mother Cassandra but she's really my Aunt and surrogate mother, plus she's a member of the Legendary Pandora."

"So if Cassandra is your surrogate mother then who's your real mother?"

"Orie Aoi is my real mother but I didn't get to know her that well because I was still a baby when she died."

"Tell us more about what you know about your past before this present time."

"While mother Orie was pregnant with me she suddenly collapse on the floor, it's because the stigmata in me is too much for her to handle. To save her life my grandfather Gengo Aoi choose to transfer me into another womb which would be my auntie Cassandra but my mother Orie became furious about this and she never trust my grandfather despite that he said I will be her son regardless of who's womb I'm inside in. Well if he didn't transfer me I would died and she dies with me."

"Your mom Orie really hate your auntie Cassandra?"

"Yeah she really hates my auntie Cassandra blaming her for my big sister Kazuha for being close her and distant from her."

"When I was born there were problems with me, I refuse to breast feed from my real mother Orie even feeling uncomfortable being around her whenever I'm in her arms. My parents took me to my grandfather to have me checked out but there seems to be no sign of any problems. Still grandpa decide to keep me with him for while just in encase, a day later when Cassandra was seen breast feeding me my mother Orie enrage by the sight and attacks her and Cassandra ended up breaking her arm. Grandpa scolds her for that and gives me my mom Orie."

"Bad news is I started crying as soon I was in my real mother Orie's arms. She hands me back to Cassandra and felt so miserable on the floor when she realizes I couldn't see Orie as my real mother, my dad and grandpa were sadden of this."

"You think being transferred to your auntie Cassandra complete altered your memories of which womb your originally inside?"

"That's a strong possibility."

"Orie has been watching me breast feed on Cassandra showing every sign of jealousy and hatred, she was hoping that she would have another child that would stay close to her one day. That night she tried to kill me by smothering me with a pillow but my sister Kazuha who sense my distress came to my defense and killed her to protect me, my dad Ryuuichi Aoi committed suicide after my mom's death. Humanity's savior burden would be past on to me afterwords, something I didn't know of until the Decepticons told me.

"Years after being raise by my auntie Cassandra she told me everything about my real parents that includes the war with the Nova Alien invaders which my sister Kazuha died to save her team and friends of the Numbers. The only thing I was not told of is my grandmother Maria Lancelot."

"I'm done now it's Satellizer's turn to talk about her past", Kazuya is finished talking about his past now moving on to Satellizer.

XXX

"L. Bridget is my adopted family name, Alongrutch is true family name and the only parent I ever had with that name is my mother Noelle who is slowly dying from a illness. When my stepfather Howard L. Bridget invited the both us to live in the L. Bridget manor it wasn't a warm welcome while he's away. My stepmother Olivia L. Bridget was very hostile toward me and mother and wishes for us to just drop dead."

"She felt being cheated when she learn her husband's affair with your mother Noelle didn't she?"

"It looks like she felt that way, my stepsister Violet was very kind to me and my mother and lastly is my stepbrother Louise who refuse to accept me as his stepsister is very violent toward me. He started doing bad stuff to me and seeing me as his plaything much to Violet's shock, she tried to get Olivia to stop Louise from doing that cruel stuff to me but she still refuses to do so."

"Another violent thing Louise did to me is sexual violence which in turn created my phobia of being touched. He said that if I don't do what he says me and mother will be thrown out, I tried to tell my mom that I don't want to stay in the manor anymore because of him."

"But she refuse because she's already succumbing to her illness and there won't be anyone left to take care of you when she fully succumbs to her illness and dies."

"Yes, a year later Violet took to leave the manor for a while after stopping Louise from doing another cruel thing to me. I payed mom a visit at the hospital when her illness gotten worse, she said last words to me before she finally succumbed to it and died. After this Olivia regrets her actions toward me and my mother, so with a change of heart and a minces to make she now treats me as a proper daughter."

"Wow what a sudden change of heart, but let me guess that creep Louise has no sign changing is he?"

"I believe he hasn't change at all, he's a limiter and his Pandora partner is Holly Rose unfortunately he only sees her a substitute of me until he can see me again", this means Louise would do cruel stuff to Holly like did to Satellizer.

XXX

"We thank you for sharing your pasts with the both of us", whom Kazuya and Satellizer sharing their past with is the 2 new Decepticon comers Onslaught and Berserker.

"You know when it comes to me your phobia doesn't get in the way", Kazuya said holding Satellizer's hand.

"The first time we met is when you mistake me for your late sister Kazuha during my battle with Ganessa Roland, oddly to everyone I didn't react how I'm supposed to when somebody touches me. The second time you touch me is during my second battle with Ganessa and I still didn't react how I'm supposed to.

"A third time I touched you is in the cafeteria when I grab your wrist right in front of everyone who present there. Oh Kaho and Arthur were present there and they can't believe I touched you."

"You know something Kazuya I like to know why would mistake Satellizer for your late sister Kazuha?" Onslaught asked Kazuya why would mistake her like that the first time they met.

"Well I believe Satellizer's uniform and weapon is identical to Kazuha's and maybe get delusion of her", there's his answer to Onslaught.

"I do have some of your sister's stigmata and that maybe another reason why you mistake me for her", most of Kazuha's stigmata were transferred into Satellizer after her sacrifice.

"I wonder what the other 3 new Decepticon comers Nitro Zeus, Mohawk and Dreadbot are doing?" Berserker asked looking outside the window.

First of all Kazuya and Satellizer when into status alongside many Pandoras and limiters right after being hit my Novatronus's freezing field affects that's more powerful than a regular Nova's and limiter's freezing field. Thanks to Shockwave they were able to get out status and back on their feet after he created a new kind of stigmata in the shape of energon crystal **_(Like in Beast Wars_ ) **and has the Decepticon symbol.

Shockwave calls it Cybertron stigmata, right now it's only Kazuya and Satellizer who are out of status and back on their feet, it's because Shockwave use them as test subjects to see if the Cybertron stigmata works and it worked just fine. Shockwave is mass producing more Cybertron stigmata with some help from Soundwave.

XXX

Elsewhere

"Your sure this is the coordinates of the L. Bridget vacation home", Mohawk in Confederate G1 Motorcycle asked.

 _"Of course I sure Mohawk so and you Dreadbot hold your position parked a distances away from the vacation home when you get there"_ , Nitro Zeus in JAS 39 Gripen Jet said to him high up in the sky.

 **End**


	5. Relics and Origins

**Relics and Origins**

 **Galvatron learns many things from the Matrix other than just their origins.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Inside the Matrix

"Where am I? Is this the Matrix?" Galvatron ask himself while floating around a realm which is actually the Matrix, previously after seeing that Novatronus has Transformers which is the Novacons, Galvatron decided to look for answers withing the Matrix of Leadership, he went offline after using the Matrix.

 _"Galvatron your are about to see everything of the past and origins before you were created"_ , a voice that Galvatron does not recognize right now but assume to be the deceased Cybertronians said to him.

"The Allspark Cube", Galvatron sees the Allspark right in front of his optics, every Cybertronians knows the Allspark is responsible for creating Cybertron and the Transformers since that is what it was meant to do.

 _"You know the Allspark is what created your home planet of Cybertron and your race, but there is more to it"_ , whoever is talking to Galvatron will now show what else created Cybertron and all Cybertronians aside from the Allspark.

XXX

Galvatron sees an image of some alien race in Starships, who are on Earth during the age of the dinosaurs. A large group of dinosaurs are seen running away from from the Starships but never got that far as they are engulfed in the flames from whatever the Starships where dropping, all of the dinosaurs caught in the blast where turned into the very same metal that the Cybertronians made out from.

"Oh so these alien beings are also responsible for creating the metal all Transformers or Cybertronians are made out from", Galvatron comments about the metal that was used to create them.

 _"After these beings called the Quintessons creating the Allspark they use that power to create Cybertron and the rest of the Cybetronians"_ , moving on to the next scene, Galvatron witness the alien beings created the Allspark Cube and use it's power create Cybertron and the other Cybetronians while the rest of them is created out of the metal.

"What about Novatronus and his army of Nova including the Novacons?" Galvatron have seen his race and his planet's origin now he wants to see Novatronus, his Nova and Novacons.

XXX

 _"The Quintessons eventually created their second lifeforms which you already know as Novatronus, his Nova and Novacons with the use of the Allspark"_ , Galvatron witness the origins of Novatronus who is in the form a planet the same size as Cybertron, all the Types of Novas and the Novacons.

 _"Soon after creations of both races where completed the Quintessons where driven away by both the Transformers and Novatronus, the Quintessons were believe to have been destroyed due massive damage the both races have inflicted on them"_ , the next scene is showing both of the Quintesson's creations shooting at them and as the Quintessons boards their Starships and takes off, they get blown up by heavy Anti-Aircraft fire and Cybertronians who can transforms into Jets, what remains of them are left adrift in space.

 _"A year later after the Quintesson's presume destruction, Novatronus eventually left with his kind to parts unknown while the inhabitants of Cybertron made their time of peace and happiness",_ Novatronus was seen leaving with his kind while the Cybertronians made their peace on Cybertron like building the cities to make the planet more suitable to live, some take on normal lives.

"I know the time of peace on Cybertron wouldn't last forever since learning of the Allspark's power, the group called Autobots under the leadership of Optimus Prime turn to conquest for Galactic Dominations, while the rest of calling ourselves Decepticons during my time as Megatron only want it to be left alone and we only to fight for peace and happiness", Galvatron mentions what happened next after a few years of peace, the scene shows both sides preparing for war.

"Also other than learning how to use more new weapons we created, we also learn how to transform into vehicles even when the Quintessons were still here", the next scene is seeing many more new Cybertronians learn how to transform into vehicle mode.

"Our war eventually spreads to other planets all except for Earth, but the final battle takes place back to Cybertron where I defeated Optimus Prime himself", Galvatron mentions his victory against Optimus Prime during his time as Megatron.

Also seeing the war spreads to other planets whether it had any natives living in them or not but the point to this is to search for Energon, many were killed encountering the Autobots or enslaved by them. The surviving natives of each planet where later liberated by the Decepticons before shifting back to Cybertron where Megatron eventually defeats Optimus Prime for good and thus bring an end to the Cybetronian War.

XXX

 _"Elsewhere somewhere in space Novatronus creates the woman you and everyone else know as Maria Lancelot after discovering planet Earth. Maria Lancelot later rebelled against Novatronus after learning that he plans to invade the Earth and other planets for Galactic Domination, also to harvest the resources of each planet, Maria knew he will be just like the Autobots after briefly observing the Cybertronian War"_ , Maria Lancelot runs and pursuing her is the Novacons Skulk, Rapture, Thrash, Gorge and Glug in their Dragon-Like forms but she was able to lose them by teleporting away from the planet and there she landed on Earth.

 _"Gengo Aoi later met her after materializing out of the portal she use to escape the Novacons, her warning of the invasion was able to convince humanity to prepare for war against the Nova."_ The being telling Galvatron this then materialize and reveals himself to be Optimus Prime much to his surprise.

"Everyone calls her the Mother of all Pandoras, this is because all of the Stigmata implanted into the Pandoras and Limiters are all fragments of her body. Maria fell in love with Gengo and had their children and Grandchildren, this also leads to origins of the Legendary Pandoras although their DNA splice is from Maria and Gengo", Galvatron said as he and Optimus Prime watches what came next after Maria and Gengo fell in love with each other.

 _"Correct, for Kazuya's biological father Ryuuichi Aoi he was originally chosen by his father Gengo to lead mankind against the Transient Will that intends to wipe out all of humanity. The Transient Will that is probably carried out by Novatronus, but sadly that never came to be because he committed suicide after the death of his wife Orie Aoi. Before he committed suicide he told his father Gengo that he refuse to accept his mission"_ , Optimus Prime reveals to Galvatron what Ryuuichi Aoi did after his wife's death and refusing to accept his mission.

 _"Before that Orie Aoi was the mother of Kazuya and Kazuha, she loved her children so much unfortunately her daughter Kazuha whom she gave birth first became very distant with her for some reason and gotten very close to her Aunt Cassandra after Gengo Aoi allowed her to live with them. Orie certainly is very distrustful with him for many obvious reasons, when Orie was pregnant with Kazuya she collapse because she's unable to handle the stigmata causing complications with her pregnancy, if they can't fix this she eventually die in the process with Kazuya"_ , Galvatron watches as Orie screams in pain due to the stigmata that she's unable to handle.

XXX

 _"In order for Orie to survive they decided to transfer her womb to Cassandra although she had a negative view due to her dislike of Cassandra for being so close to Kazuha, but Gengo and Ryuuichi assured her that Kazuya will be her child once he's delivered. Or that's what they thought, after his birth Kazuya refuses to breast feed from his mother or anything else that Orie gives him, this was assume something isn't quite right with Kazuya so Gengo had a look with him. Few days later Cassandra was seen holding Kazuya in her arms which angers Orie and attacks her but Cassandra overpowers and breaks one of her arms, Gengo scolds her and gives Kazuya to Orie but to her disappointment Kazuya cries in Orie's arms and she gives him back to Cassandra."_

"I guess while inside Cassandra after the transfer cause Kazuya's memories of which womb he was in originally to alter, because of that Kazuya cannot identify Orie as his biological mother", Galvatron took a guess why Kazuya doesn't see Orie as his mother as he watches Orie on floor in sorrow with Gengo and Ryuuchi look on in sadness.

 _"After this Cassandra breast feeds Kazuya which he completely accepts because those altered memories makes identify her as his mother, Orie who watches them from the door feeling a lot of anger growing. One night as Kazuya sleeps, Orie who no longer acknowledge him as her son tries to kill him by smothering him with a pillow so can just move on with a third child, but her older sister who senses her brother's distress came to his aid."_

"Kazuha", Galvatron said her name and Kazuha appears before him.

 _"It was me who killed our mother just to protect my brother, I stabbed her with a broken window glass and even though she was able make it to an ambulance it was too late to take her to a hospital as she dies from wounds, although a coming age Kazuya already knows who his real parents were. Since our father committed suicide long after the funeral the burden of being the Savior of Humanity is past on to Kazuya"_ , Kazuha admits her role on killing her mother Orie which led to Ryuuchi's suicide but Galvatron knows it was only to protect her brother.

XXX

 _"Galvatron there is something you should see, in different Earth which is in the Medieval Era, the counter parts of the Nova are known as the Sovereign Nova or Goddesses of Balance and the counter parts of the Pandora are the Rounders"_ , Kazuha shows an alternate reality of the which is different aside from being from the Medieval Era.

"You believe one of us from this reality might enter this dimension", Galvatron said if that what Kazuha is implying.

"Indeed Lord Galvatron."

 _"Galvatron it's time for you to return to your world and continue the long war with Novatronus and stay aware of this dimension"_ , Optimus Prime said and Galvatron makes a final farewell to both him and Kazuya as he exits the Matrix.

 _"Oh and say hello to Kazuya for me Lord Galvatron"_ , Kazuha made one last request to him.

"I will Kazuha", Galvatron will accept her request.

XXX

Earth

Galvatron reactivates back to Earth and sits up, he briefly sees the Sovereign Nova before vanishing from his optic view but he choose to just shove it off because he knows they are not this universe. Galvatron transforms into his 2014 Freightliner Argosy Cab-Over Truck and drives away to return to the others and continue the war with Novatronus but he will stay aware of the visit to alternate dimension.

XXX

Nemesis

"It is done", Soundwave said holding the new Stigmata with the Decepticon Symbol on it in his hands, it's the same diamond shape that's colored in blue but the Decepticon Symbol on it remains the same color and it's on the center, him and Shockwave have been working on this the whole time while Galvatron was away in the Matrix.

"Do you think our new Stigmata can suppress Novatronus's freezing field?" Shockwave ask him if this can suppress the freezing field of Novatronus and bring their Pandora and Limiter allies back to action.

"Well we have to test it out first and see if it works", Soundwave said they will have to test it out and find out if it works.

 **End**


End file.
